For My Entertainment
by MyLastNameWasDumb
Summary: He had been watching him for quite some time, and he knew one thing they had in common: boredom
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Deathnote! OM NOM NOM! I EATED YOUR APPLES!**

**

* * *

**

Ryuuk flew around Light's school looking for his class. He knew that the teenage-genius would be too bored with his classes to actually pay attention to them, so he figured if he accidentally "lost" his deathnote, Light would notice it. Sure enough, once classes let out, he found the note on the ground. The smarty opened it and read the rules, with a skeptical look on his face. Ryuuk was almost afraid that he would just throw the note away, but, to his relief, the boy slipped it into his bag and began walking home.

Later that night, Ryuuk payed him a visit. He appeared suddenly into his room, with lightning giving a sudden, scary effect. Light fell out of his chair and looked at the monster before him, which laughed sinisterly and said, "Cat got your tongue?"

"You've come for the notebook, haven't you? You're going to kill me for taking it, too, aren't you?" Light said, in disbelief.

"No, keep the book. Do what you want with it. The thing I've come for is you, Light" Said the shinigami, as it changed to a more human form. He began to approach him when there was a knock on the door. Light took a look at Ryuuk, who now looked more like a rock star than a monster, and answered the door. His mother gave him a basket of apples, a reward for being super-smart, and he closed the door. He turned once again to his visitor.

"If you don't want the notebook, then what is it that you want from me?"

"Amusement," the now-hot Ryuuk smiled,"I'll be sticking around for as long as you own that deathnote." He lay on Light's bed in a seductive looking pose.

Light studied the monster's human form. He had one chain-heart earing dangling from one ear, and had insanely spiked hair. He wore a tank-top that clearly showed his stomach, and tight pants that hugged the hips. He also wore two studded belts that crossed each other in an 'X', but served no other purpose. The human then blushed seeing the bulge in Ryuuk's pants, and cursed himself for even looking there. He concentrated on his face, yellow eyes, black lips, and abnormally pale skin. He also noticed a lip piercing, silver, contrasting his dark lips, and a pair of feathery black wings protruding from his back.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" Ryuuk asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"WHAT?" Light exclaimed, misunderstanding.

"The book..." Ryuuk reminded him, glad that his uke prey wasn't going to just give himself to him, that'd be boring.

"Right," Light said, feeling dumb, "I already decided."

"Go on..."

Light smiled, "I will kill all criminals, and make the world perfect. I will be its new God and evil will cease to exist!" He had raised his voice unexpectedly,but he felt great. Having someone to tell secrets to can make a difference.

"So you won't be letting go of that book, for any reason?"

"No, what good would that bring?"

Ryuuk chuckled, "Good. Then I expect that you shall be very amusing to me for a long while." A smile appeared on his face, revealing the sharpness of his teeth.

Light didn't know what he got into.

* * *

**Not very good, know. But I hope this will amuse some people. Yes, I did change the way Ryuuk looks ^___^**

**Positive reviews will make the story update faster!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own deathnote! If I did I'd have lots of munnies!  
**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't until the next day that Light knew what he had gotten into.

After a boring day of school Light went home to write names in the note vigorously. Ryuuk relaxed on the bed, staring at Light from across the room while eating an apple.

"Hey, Light!" Ryuuk tried to get his attention. The boy just kept writing. 'Cute...' he thought as he made his way over to Light. He pulled on the back of his chair, making it go backwards enough that he could see Light's face.

"What is it, Ryuuk?" Light questioned, annoyed that he was interrupted.

"You're working pretty hard." Stated the shinigami. Light smiled.

"Well, of course, I only have so much time to punish all the criminals in the w-" Light was cut off mid-god complex speech. Ryuuk had forced him into a kiss. Light jumped in surprise and fell out of his chair, Ryuuk was somehow able to keep him from making too much noise when he landed. Light found himself underneath his attacker.

"Ryuuk! What the hell...?" Light nearly yelled, but he didn't want any of his family members coming in and questioning his sanity. His mission was too important. But is it important enough to endure what is probably going to happen to him? Ryuuk had his arms pinned to the ground.

"Who said I'd let you play with the deathnote for free?" He smiled, looking somewhat lustful. How could this be happening?

"Who said I was playing?" Light asked, trying to act tough, even though it wouldn't help. Ryuuk just chuckled and started kissing him again. Light fought a little but it was useless. It became apparent that the more he moved the rougher the shinigami would get with him. Ryuuk had just started to try and remove some articles of clothing when there was a knock on the door.

"Light! I know you're busy studying, but I need help!" Called Light's little sister. Ryuuk made an annoyed grunt, and reluctantly got off of his prey. Light lay still for a moment staring at the ceiling. He got up when his sister knocked again. He opened the door and let her in.

"Oh, and by the way," Ryuuk said quickly, "anyone who touches the notebook can see me!"

Light shot him a look and hastily put away the deathnote.

"What was that?" Asked the innocent child of the room.

"Nothing," said Light, "what do you need help on?"

"I'm having issues with the quadratic formula."

"Oh! There's a song that can help with that! Light! You listening? Light!" Ryuuk pestered. Light was busy helping his sister.

"Ok, Saiyu, the equation is -b..."

"Quaaaadratic formulaaaa..." Ryuuk began singing.

"plus or minus the square root of..." Light continued to ignore him

"And it's -b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac.... OVER 2A!!!! OVER　2A!!!!!" Sang the shinigami at the top of his lungs!

**"****I know what the quadratic formula is!" **Light screamed at Ryuuk. Saiyu jumped.

"Whaaaa? Light, you've been acting weird today! Maybe you should get some rest... I think I understand it now, anyway."

"Right, you're right. I've been doing nothing but studying." He said, embarrassed. Light lay on his bed pretending to be exhausted. Saiyuu smiled and skipped out of Light's room, shutting the door behind her. "Get your rest, big brother!" She called as she continued to her room.

Light sighed, and realized he had no idea where Ryuuk was. He crawled around on his bed and looked around. Where did he go? Light feared for his personal space. With great reason.

Suddenly, Ryuuk was behind him. He quickly grabbed Light around his waist from behind so he couldn't escape. He pulled Light close to him and moved one hand up to Light's face, the other to his member, which he grabbed tightly. Light gasped. Ryuuk covered Light's mouth with his hand and whispered into his ear smiling, "Now, now, Light. You don't want to go about making any noise. You're the only one that can see me, so you screaming about something your family can't see isn't in your best interest. You can't become god of the new world from an asylum." Light's heartbeat was going at an insane pace as Ryuuk handled his package. He was breathing heavily, tears welling up in his eyes and angry but determined.

_This is what I must endure to reach my goal? Can I endure this? it doesn't matter! I HAVE to! I'm the only one that can rid the world of evil! But what do I do about this? Can I do anything?_

Light's thoughts were interrupted by Ryuuk suddenly switching from one torture to the next. He unbuttoned Light's pants and pulled them off with his underwear. He shoved him forward so that his butt would be sticking out for easy access.

"Sit still like a big boy, now." Ryuuk said with a taunting tone. Light could hear the sound of him taking off his pants behind him. Light shivered but stayed put. He felt Ryuuk's cool arms wrap around him once more, "This will hurt." Ryuuk said as he shoved himself inside of Light. He had to muffle his cry inside his arm.

_This hurts! Damn it! Ah! But at the same time...._

After a few minutes, Light let out a moan and his body shook. He was immediately angry with himself for making such a noise. They lay on their sides then, Ryuuk still holding Light, and playing with his hair.

"Good boy," Ryuuk began, "this is the sort of payment I accept for use of my deathnote." He was gently caressing Light's arm now. _Why does his touch sooth me now? _Light wondered. He saw the time and jumped out of the bed and redressed himself.

"Dammit! I'm going to be late because of you!" Light yelled, but not loud enough for anyone outside his room could understand. Before you could say 'Irish wristwatch' Light was gone, off to cram school.

"This one's going to be fun." Ryuuk smiled to himself as he redressed, and he wondered what the sudden fluffy feeling in his chest was as he thought of Light's interesting personality.

* * *

Yaaaay! Chapter 2!!!! Ryuuk's song gets stuck in my head! It is the quadratic formula song by Michael Kelly. You should listen to it, very amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own deathnote! If I did I'd have lots of munnies!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Today's a busy day!" Light exclaimed as he turned off his computer.

"What's up?" Ryuuk asked, sitting cross legged upside down in mid air.

"I need to up the security for the deathnote, along with one other thing that I'm sure will entertain you."

"Hmm? What's that?" Asked Ryuuk with curiosity. He knew that Light wasn't going to randomly bend over the bed for him, he preferred the chase, anyway.

_Come to think of it, was he affected at all by what happened yesterday? This kid's gotta be a psychopath.... _Ryuuk thought to himself

"According to the police database, somebody called L has already deducted that I'm a student. He's supposedly the world's greatest detective. Heh."

"So you're going to get rid of him?"

"Exactly. I'm going to have to figure out how to get his name and face, though..."

"I could help with that!" Ryuuk said, grinning, "Of course, I'm not going to just tell you his name..." Ryuuk said, in a way that would remind you of the Cheshire Cat. The way he was flying around Light didn't help.

"How would you know his name?" Light asked.

"I'm a shinigami, don't you think I'd have a way to figure out people's names? It _is_ my profession to kill people via deathnote, you know."

"Well, I figured that, but _how _do _you_ figure out a person's name?" Light said a little impatiently.

"Look into my eyes!" Ryuuk suddenly grabbed Light's face and brought him close. Light's heartbeat quickened as he stood in Ryuuk's forceful grasp. The shinigami knew this and chuckled, making Light even more nervous.

"It's my eyes. I can just look at you and know your full name, along with the time you've got left to live; which of course I'm not telling you."

"If you're not going to tell me his name, how's this supposed to help me?" Light said, focusing on his goal more than Ryuuk's grasp on him now. Of course Ryuuk would now have to make his heart accelerate again for his amusement. He shoved Light onto the bed and got on top of him, holding down his wrists. That did the trick, with the bonus of Light's face turning red.

"Hmmm... are you starting to enjoy this, Light?" Ryuuk said slowly, as he nibbled at his ear. Light squirmed.

"J-Just answer my question!"

"Nope. You have to play with me first." Ryuuk said, smiling.

_Oh, no. Am I going to pay for it every time I talk to him? Am I REALLY going to be able to go on like this? My whole life? No, I cannot doubt myself. I will endure for the sake of the good in this world, and make sure that all criminals of THIS sort die painfully...  
_

Light shut his eyes and looked away in determination, like a child getting a shot. Ryuuk began gently kissing him on the neck and unbuttoning his shirt. His kisses were getting lower and lower as the shirt was removed, until they were just above Light's pants. Ryuuk unbuttoned those, too, chuckling.

"So, a more gentle approach does it for you, huh?" Ryuuk said, as he removed the pants and underwear.

"What are you saying?" Light looked down himself and noticed he was very erect. _AM I ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS? DAMMIT! _For some reason, Light felt that he had lost at a competition.

"And I thought you were breathing so hard because you were scared..." Ryuuk quickly removed his own clothing, and returned to his position. He started molesting his prey, which almost seemed to welcome it. Light really was starting to enjoy it. Ryuuk was much more gentle then the last time, since Light wasn't fighting him. He almost wished he would fight, because this was making his chest feel weird... knowing Light was enjoying him now. Could it be that he was getting attached to this human? He pushed all his thoughts from his mind and let himself do what his body ached for. He passionately kissed Light, stroking his face. Light was kissing him back. He could hardly take that. Didn't he always prefer the chase?

Slowly, he began to enter Light. Each thrust was slow and careful. Light gasped at each of them. Without thinking he put his arms around the shinigami, who then kissed his neck.

"Yes..." Light gasped at himself. _Yes? YES??? WHAT DID I JUST SAY??? No, what did I just MOAN?!?  
_

Ryuuk took it as invitation to quicken his pace a little. Light held on tighter, moaning more. He gave up on all thought and let himself feel the ecstasy that he was in.

"Oh, Ryuuk...!" Light moaned loudly, lucky that nobody was home.

"Light..." It was Ryuuk's time to be surprised. He was sure now that he was completely attached to this human. Said human's back arched.

"Ah..." One last moan escaped before Light's body shook and he came, Ryuuk finished seconds later. Light would definitely be doing his own laundry today. They lay next to each other, panting. Before Ryuuk could say anything, Light asked, "Now will you tell me?"

Ryuuk felt a sharp pain in his chest. Part of him wanted to hear something else.

"I'm fucked."

"What? Are you going to tell me that you're not allowed to tell me or something?" Light sat up, with an angry look on his face. Ryuuk got out of the bed and started to clothe himself.

"There is a trade, my eyes for half your life span. You're remaining lifespan, that is." Ryuuk was dressed and on his way out the window.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Apples." Ryuuk said plainly, and he was off.

_Weird. I was expecting him to be more cocky. What's wrong with him? _Light wondered to himself. But he hadn't any time to worry. His mind was once again set on his goal, and he continued on with his day.

* * *

**Chapter three complete! Light's pretty focused on his goal, is he not? Kira shall overcome any obstacle, no? Will our favorite corrupted teen ever be distracted by love? Or will he miss out? Where the hell is Ryuuk going?  
**


End file.
